Mi Asesino
by YaoiFanXsurt
Summary: A Yami le pagan para espiar y también para asesinar. Él es contratado por una persona misteriosa para espiar al nuevo heredero de la KC... Pero cuando el tiempo llegue para matar... lo podrá hacer? Yaoi, SxYY
1. Necesito de tu servicio

Hoy es Domingo 29 de Julio del 2007

Este fic es el primer fic que escribo en español, y es la traduccion de mi fic **My Paid Assasine**. Este fic se encuentra en mi otra cuenta que es Trusx, por si se preguntan donde esta.

**Resumen** – A Yami le pagan para espiar y también para asesinar. Él es contratado por una persona misteriosa para espiar al nuevo heredero de la KC... Pero cuando el tiempo llegue para matar... lo podrá hacer?

**Disclaimer** – Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece aquí es la idea del fic.

**Advertencia** – Yaoi ( hombre x hombre ), groserías y violencia.

**Mi Asesino**

Capitulo 1: Necesito de tu servicio

Una habitación oscura...

Solo el sonido del movimiento de las hojas de un periódico se oye...

La luz desvanecedora de la lámpara apenas ilumina...

"El Asesino Obscuro Ataca De Nuevo..." Una voz grave y masculina se oye. "Hmm... estoy en la página principal del periódico... Hace tiempo que no aparezco aquí..." Una sonrisa diabólica se forma en sus labios. "Vamos a ver que tienen que decir sobre mí..." El posiciona uno de sus pies encima de su escritorio de roble y cruza el otro pie poniéndolo encima del que está en el escritorio; se empuja del escritorio haciendo que la silla, en la cual está sentado, floten dos se sus pies.

"Y otra vez el asesino oscuro atacó." Empieza a leer. "Esta vez no fue un millonario o una persona de clase media alta, sino que fue un hombre de clase media baja, que era propietario de un pequeño café en la Avenida de la Corte. La causa del asesinato todavía no se sabe, todo lo que se sabe por ahora es de que el asesino le dio tres balazos al corazón del hombre, asegurando su muerte..." Hizo una pausa, cambiando de página. "Interrogamos a la esposa del hombre, Cristina, y ella nos dijo: 'Estaba en la cocina, lavando platos, y mi esposo estaba en la sala viendo televisión, cuando de re-' "

"JEFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" La voz imperactiva de un hombre se escucho alrededor de todo el edificio.

Un hombre güero entra la habitación, y mientras que el prendía la luz, Yami perdió su balance, cayéndose de la silla; la cual salió volando al aire y cayendo debajo del escritorio y Yami cayó derechito al piso y el periódico que tenía en la mano, poco a poco hizo su trayectoria a la cara de Yami. "JOEYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Yami rugió.

"Ahh... Está bien jefe?" Joey se acerca al escritorio y se inclina para enfrente para ver si su jefe estaba bien.

"La siguiente vez que entres a mi oficina así..." Yami se quita el periódico de la cara. "Te haré bailar con mi pistola..." Le da una mirada de rabia al hombre.

"Ah... Perdon Yami." Joey le da la vuelta al escritorio y se acerca a donde está su jefe. "Déjeme ayudarle a levantarse..." El rubio se agacha estirando sus brazos para ayudarlo.

"No. Me. Toques!" Se levanta por sí solo. "Eres una amenaza andante..." Yami murmura mientras se quitaba el _polvo_ de encima. "Saca la silla de ahí." Le ordena a Joey.

"Claro." Joey gatea hacia el escritorio, metiéndose en el orificio en donde cayó la silla; y mientras que Joey se metía ahí, Yami se sentó en el escritorio de tal manera en la cual los pies le colgaban y impedía que Joey saliera por uno de los orificios. "Entonces... Jefe, le iba a decir que..." Joey hizo una pausa al ver que los pies de su jefe estaban impidiendo su paso. "Un cliente acaba de llegar a la puerta." Joey se da la vuelta y saca la silla por el otro lado.

"¿Y en dónde está el cliente?" Yami se da la vuelta en el escritorio y se baja del otro lado, una vez más, impidiendo que Joey salga.

Joey, otra vez, se da la vuleta y por fin se sale por el otro lado, mientras que Yami levantaba la silla y la ponía en el lugar correspondiente. "Bueno... dejé al cliente con Bakura y Marik..." Joey pone una sonrisa inocente.

"Qué...?" Un tic nervioso invade el ojo de Yami. "Bueno... hay que rezar, por tu bien, que esos dos maniacos no hayan vuelto loco a nuestro cliente..." Él pausa mientras que camina alrededor del escritorio parándose al lado de Joey. "Y si ya no está la persona... te recomiendo que corras lo más rapido posible... si es que no quieres terminar en el hospital..." Dijo claramente.

"Aja..." Joey se quedó asustado en su lugar.

Yami empieza a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación y Joey sale detrás de él siendo precavido para que no vea en donde se iba a esconder.

Yami camina por el largo pasadizo, viendo a su alrededor para ver si se encontraba con Marik, Bakura, y si todavía vivo, el cliente. _"¿Entonces me dices que a tí te gusta más el vino blanco que el vino tinto?"_ Una voz profunda de un hombre llamado, Bakura, se oye. Yami continuó caminando, sabiendo perfectamente que ellos estaban en la sala. _"Si, así es."_ Una voz no tan reconocida por Yami vino de la misma dirección que la de Bakura.

Con cada paso que daba Yami, las risas de Bakura y Marik se oían cada vez más fuerte, hasta que cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y entrar a la sala, las risas de esos dos se calmaron, ya sabiendo de la presencia de su jefe. "¿Sí Yami¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?" Bakura se colgó fuertemente de el cuello del cliente.

"Bueno... una cosa que me encantaria que hicieras es quitarte de encima de las piernas del cliente!" Dijo Yami, señalando que Bakura estaba sentado en el cliente como si tal persona fuera Marik.

"Mmm... no!"

"Marik! Quita a tu novio de encima de la persona!" Yami se acercó a los tres hombres, parándose enfrente del sillón en donde ellos estaban sentados.

"Hazme!" Dijo, terco al igual que su novio.

"Oh, te haré!" Yami, de la nada, saca su pistola y la apunta directamente a la cabeza de Marik. El sonido de la pistola cargada hizo que Marik y Bakura reaccionaran y sacaran su armas; una pistola está apuntando al corazón de Yami y la otra está apuntando directamente a _la parte_ de Yami. "Ja, ja, ja! Que chistoso, Bakura..." Dice, viendo a donde estaba apuntando la arma de su compañero.

"Hey... un balazo de este bebé y de seguro te quedas estéril."

Yami se ríe maléficamente, bajando su pistola y poniéndola en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. "Qué tengo que hacer para que ustedes dos se alejen de esta persona...?" Yami se rinde, viendo que atormentándolos no es la salida.

Los dos novios bajan sus pistolas y las ponen a un lado. "Queremos asustar a tu hermano hasta sacarle la mierda." Bakura dice sínicamente.

"Pero... Yugi... él es... Maldita sea..." Yami murmura. "Nomás..." Yami pauso dudando. "No lo lastimen..." Yami cierra sus ojos en derrota.

"Sí!" Los dos locos celebran. Bakura se baja del cliente y Marik se levanta del sillón. "Adiós mi amorcito." Dicen al mismo tiempo, agitando sus manos diciendo adiós a su _amorcito_. Yami, un poco confuso, levanta una ceja, y al ver tal expresión, Marik y Bakura gritan riéndose maniáticamente, saliendo de la habitación.

Yami voltea al ver al cliente, que aparentemente está tranquilo y eso lo sorprendió. La mayoría de las veces, las personas que tienen un encuentro con esos dos, la persona se trauma por la manera siniestra y loca en que se comportan, y normalmente la persona no sale de ese trance hasta después de dos días, pero este hombre es diferente. "Ahh... perdónelos por su gran ignorancia y la manera irritante en la que se comportaron... ellos no saben que significan las palabras _una persona normal_."

"Está bien... Yo estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de personas... no se preocupe..." El hombre se para y le da la mano a Yami. "Me llamo Pegasus Crawford." Se introdujo.

Yami toma su mano con una pequeña sonrisa. "Normalmente no doy mi nombre completo, entonces nomás le voy a decir esto; aquí me llaman Yami y afuera me llaman El Asesino Oscuro."

"Gusto en conocerte, Yami." Dijo con certeza, alejando su mano de ál.

Yami baja su mano. "Sígame." Yami se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, saliendo de la habitación y entrando al pasillo.

Este edificio de tres pisos es el _cuartel _de La Asociación de Asesinos de Domino, también conocido como la LAAD. De afuera el edificio engaña a todo mundo, ya que se ve como si fuera una simple casa de tres pisos, la cual los vecinos la conocen como _la casa en donde dos de los vecinos mas irritantes viven_; y la conocen por ese nombre ya que los propietarios de la casa son Marik y Bakura, pero ellos prestan en primer piso para las juntas y oficinas generales de la LAAD.

10 personas componen la LAAD. El presidente, Yami; los vice-presidentes, Bakura y Marik; el hacker principal, Joey; la experta en armas, Mai; y los últimos 5 son los estudiantes que en muy poco pasarán a ser espías asesinos.

Yami y Crawford llegan a la oficina del presidente, y el hombre con cabello de tri-color abre la puerta para que el cliente entre. La persona entra la habitación espaciosa que alguna vez fue la recámara principal, y Yami entra después, yendo directo a su silla a sentarse.

"Tome asiento por favor." Yami lo invita.

"Gracias." Crawford se sienta en una de las dos sillas en el lado opuesto de Yami.

"Por favor digame que es lo que requiere de nosotros." Dijo mientras que sacaba algunos papeles de su escritorio.

"Necesito de su servicio. Necesito que usted espíe al nuevo heredero de la KC."

Yami escribió algo en una de las hojas. "Y por qué necesita que espíe a esa persona de la cual está hablando?"

"Porque el mes pasado él anunció un nuevo sistema de juego y sólo hace una semana acaba de anunciar un nuevo juego portable, y las expectativas de todos es verdaderamente grande, ya que, desde que el se hizo CEO, la industria ha ganado mucho dinero, y dicen que al término del año es posible que él sea el hombre más rico de la tierra. Y yo no quiero que mi industria de cartas baje su venta por un simple juego."

"Ya veo... Entonces las dos de las compañías son industrias de juegos." Yami saca una libreta y escribe algo en ella.

"Sí." Afirma.

"Okay..." Yami respira profundo. "Nosotros cobramos dependiendo del trabajo que quiere que hagamos y el tiempo que nos da para que lo hagamos..." Pausa y agarra una hoja de papel. "El servicio que usted requiere es el servicio de espías..." Escribe la palabra _espionaje_ en la hoja. "El tiempo mínimo que usted nos puede dar es una semana y eso le costará 100." Escribe en la hoja _una semana $100_.

"¿Cien?" El cliente pregunta, sabiendo que no le iba a costar 100 pesos.

"Cien mil." Crawford dice que sí, moviendo su cabeza. "O si usted quiere, podemos tener los resultados en dos semanas, eso te costará 80." Yami escribe _2 semanas $80_. "O le podremos traer sus resultados en un mes. Puedo decir de que este es el mejor método, ya que le costará 50 y le daremos los mejores resultados en información." Escribe _un mes $50_.

"Hmm..."

"Entonces¿cuál prefiere?" Yami pregunta.

"En un mes." El cliente afirma.

"Perfecto..." Ecribe algo en las hojas que inicialmente estaba escribiendo. "Y para que esté seguro de que no nos vamos a robar su dinero, el día en el cual usted quiere que empecemos a espiar, usted nos va a pagar la mitad del dinero, que en este caso es 25,000. Y el día final, nosotros nos pondremos en contacto con usted, le daremos la información y usted nos dará el dinero que falta."

"Bien... ahh... acepta cheques?" Dice Crawford mientras que sacaba su librito de cheques.

"Claro." Yami le responde y la persona escribe lo necesario, llenando el cheque. Ya terminado, se lo da a Yami. "Oh... le diré nuestra norma." Él agarra el cheque guardándolo en su escritorio. "Si el dinero no es pagado, si le dice a la policia sobre nuestra localización, o hace algo parecido, nuestros mejores asesinos serán mandados para matarlo. Entendido?" Dijo con una voz y expresión de cara fría, diciendo que el no estaba jugando.

"Sí." Él afirma sin duda.

"Okay, entonces, yo seré su espía. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es firmar aquí, que confirma que las cosas que están enlistadas arriba son las cosas que usted quiere que haga." Apunta a una línea que está en la hoja, que debajo de ella dice, cliente. "Y firme aquí, esto confirma que usted sabe nuestra normas y lo que pasa si viola cualquiera de ellas."

Crawford firma las dos hojas de papel. "Yo seré el que me quede con esto." Yami dice mientras que pone los papeles en un fólder que dice _'C'._ "Ya acabó, se puede ir."

"Gracias..." Se levanta de la silla...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Waaaaaaa! Waaa! Waaaaaaaa!" El llanto de un bebé se oye.

"El bebé..." Un hombre alto y de cabello café rápidamente se para de su silla y corre al sofá que está cerca de su escritorio. "Shh, shh, shh... no llores." Él susurra suavemente, para que el pequeño bebé de cabello negro no se molestara. "Son las tres de la tarde, es hora de tu comida." Dice mientras que mece al bebé en el portabebe.

Seto, mientras que el bebé estaba en silencio, tomó una botella con agua tibia dentro y le agregó leche en polvo para bebé; cerrando el envase, la revolvió bien, y checó de que no estuviera muy fría ni muy caliente. Después, poco a poco se la acercó a la boca del bebé, y el pequeño, al sentir la presencia de la botella, abrió su pequeña boca y empezó a chupar el chupón de la botella.

"Eso es..." El hombre sonrió. "Estás tan hermoso..." Pasa su mano sobre la cabeza suave y tierna del bebé. "Mi pequeño Mokuba..." Se agacha para besar al bebé...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno, esta fue la traducción del primer capítulo, ojala que les alla gustado y comenten, porfavor, asi sabre en que puedo mejorar n.n


	2. El Inicio por la mañana

**Hoy es domingo 26 de octubre de 2008**

**Precaución: **Yaoi y groserías

**Mi Asesino**

**Capitulo 2:** El Inicio por la mañana

Hermoso cielo azul…

Ninguna nube se pude ver… Nada más el sol radiante bañándonos con su luz.

Un carro deportivo negro se estaciona enfrente de una casa beige de tres pisos. Dicha casa está localizada es una de las avenidas más ricas de Domino, Japón. Un hombre vestido con pantalón de mezclilla obscuro y justo, y una camiseta de manga corta color rojo quemado, sale del caro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y acercándose a la casa.

Abre la reja de la entrada y camina por todo el camino de piedra, parándose en la entrada. Toma su llavero y empieza a buscar por su 'llave' especial, un cilindro plateado. Una vez encontrado, empuja la 'llave' en la mirilla, y ajusta el cilindro para que las líneas de tal y de la mirilla coincidan.

Un sonido, 'ping', se escucha, y a lado de la mirilla aparece un pantalla pequeña. "Por favor ponga su dedo índice izquierdo en la pantalla." Una voz femenina dice.

Él hace lo indicado y la pantalla escanea su huella digital. "Gracias. Ahora por favor posicione su ojo derecho enfrente del escáner." Habla de nuevo.

Cierra su ojo izquierdo y coloca su cara enfrente de la pantalla, su ojo derecho viéndola.

La pantalla vuelve a escanear. "Persona reconocida. Bienvenido, Yami." Dice.

"Gracias Karen." Yami saca la 'llave' y se la guarda en su pantalón. Gira la perilla y abre la puerta, entrando al edificio enfrente de él.

El primer piso de este edificio, a primera vista parece una casa ordinaria. A la derecha está la cocina, con una isla en medio, y a la izquierda está el comedor. A lado del comedor, sin ninguna pared en medio, está ahí la sala de estar, que la LAAD usa como sala de espera.

Después está una habitación a lado de la cocina, que es el baño, y a lado de esta, está el closet; detrás de todos los suéteres y demás, está la habitación de documentos. Esta habitación está bajo una vigilancia pesada; dentro tiene rayos infra-rojos que nada más pueden ser desactivados con una contraseña, la cual nadas más una persona la sabe. Pero antes de poder desactivar las luces, tienes que entrar a la habitación, y para poder entrar necesitas que dos de los miembro de la LAAD den sus verdaderos nombres completos y escanear toda sus manos, la derecha y la izquierda. Si el procedimiento no fue seguido adecuadamente, los contenedores de los documentos explotarán automáticamente, y probablemente todo el closet también.

Continuando, encontrarás la oficina del jefe, en donde todos los procedimientos de espionaje se hacen, y desde ahí todos los documentos se mandan a la habitación de documentos. Siendo esa la última habitación en la derecha, nos vamos al otro lado, donde está la oficina de los de segundo en comando. En esa habitación los procedimientos de asesinatos se hacen, y los documentos que salen de ahí están en una caja fuerte dentro de la habitación de documentos.

Y por último, en medio de la oficina de los de segundo en mando y la sala de estar, están las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso; pero cuando los clientes vienen, las escaleras, al igual que el comedor y la cocina, son cubiertas por una pared deslizante que asimila a las otras paredes…

"¡Hey, Marik, Joey! ¿Dónde están?" Yami grita, viendo que el primer piso estaba deshabitado.

"Estamos en la oficina de Bakura!" La voz de Marik se oyó.

Yami camina hacia allá y entra a la habitación, encontrándose con una imagen algo rara. "Marik… ¿Por qué estas encima del escritorio…? ¿Y por qué chingados estás debajo, Joey?" Se acerca a los dos hombres.

"Bueno, las balas que ayer hizo Mai..." Marik, un hombre de buena estatura, bronceado y de cabello café bajito, casi blanco, dice.

"Aja… Duró casi 4 horas haciéndolas."

"Bueno… como que se salieron de su cajita…" Marik le enseña a Yami una caja negra y vacía.

"¿Y cómo fue que se salieron de la cajita? ¿Les crecieron pequeñas patita y se fueron corriendo, o qué?" El hombre con cabello tricolor dice sarcásticamente.

"No. El idiota debajo estaba viéndolas cuando de repente el pendejo de Bakura vino de la nada e hizo que se cagara del susto. Joey nada más las aventó… Y ahora así nos vez… "

Yami se ríe. "¿Saben que están muertos, verdad?"

"Si… Mai y su temperamento no nos tratarán de manera dulce." Marik voltea al techo, después regresa su mirada a Yami. "Sabes, me pregunto cómo su esposo la soporta…"

"Te apuestos que la única manera de soportarla es metiéndosela todas las noches." Bakura, un hombre albino de buena estatura, entra con un imán en la mano.

"Por eso saliste corriendo…" Marik murmura.

Yami ve debajo el escritorio. "Nos has dicho ninguna palabra desde que entré, Joey." Es muy rara la vez en la cual no estás oyendo a Joey decir algo.

"Sabes, ¡estoy muerto!" Joey voltea a ver a Yami con una cara que decía 'Soy un coño jodido si no encuentro las balas rápido.' "Y todo es culpa de Bakura." Se levanta del piso.

"¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú fuiste él quien agarró las balas!" Bakura contesta.

"Cállense…" Yami susurró, teniendo en mente de que una pelea iba a empezar.

"¡Si, pero si no fuera por el hecho de que llegaste y me asustaste, las balas estuvieran sanas y salvas en su cajita!" Joey se justificó.

"Cállense…" Yami susurra de nuevo, irritándose y bajando su cabeza.

Bakura, enojado, grita. "¡No sabía que estabas con las pinches balas en las manos!"

"Cá-llen-se…" La tolerancia de Yami está llegando a su límite.

"¡Bueno debes de considerar tu alrededor antes de ir a hacer tus chingadas cosas!" Joey toma un paso hacia adelante, acercándose a Bakura.

"¡Oh! ¡Entonces hago puras chingaderas! ¡Tú eres el estúpido retrasado, hijo de tu pu-"

"¡CÁLLESE A LA CHINGADA!!" Yami explota. Bakura y Joey se le quedan mirando, asombrados a que tan rápido su temperamento llegó al límite. "¡Bakura, dale a Joey el jodido imán!" Yami ordena y Bakura, que todavía estaba viéndolo, le da el imán a Joey. "¡Joey tírate al piso y empieza a buscar las mendigas balas! ¡Ya!" Joey, intimidado, se tira de rodillas y empieza a buscarlas. "Marik nada más ayúdale… ¡Y tú!" Voltea a ver a Bakura. "Ven con migo."

"¡Al diablo!" Bakura responde enojado.

"¡Chingada madre ven conmigo!" Yami toma a Bakura por el cabello y lo jala afuera de la recamara.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Mi cabello!" Bakura grita en el camino hacia la oficina de Yami.

Una vez fuera de un oficina y adentro de la otra, Yami suelta el cabello blanco de Bakura y lo empuja al sillón. "¿Cuántas veces no te he dicho que no andes haciendo tus putadas en el trabajo?"

"34 veces, y con ésta, 35. ¿Por qué preguntas?" Dice con una sonrisa.

"Este no es un juego Bakura. Trabajas como espía y asesino, haciendo estas estupideces es-"

"¿Te tranquilizarías?"

"¡No!"

"¡Por favor! Yami, sé que soy un asesino; sé que este trabajo no es un trabajo de esos trabajos de marca patito. Pero tienes que relajarte poquito. Has estado tan explosivo recientemente… De verdad, necesitas una cogida _(del verbo coger, chingar, jalar, follar, joder como sea que le digan)_."

"¡Cállate!" Yami rola los ojos.

"Tienes que distraerte. Ve y búscate un buen hombre."

"No." Yami se voltea.

"Bueno pues, ¿una chica?" Bakura empieza a jugar.

"Soy gay." Yami dice directamente.

Bakura se levanta y abraza a Yami por detrás. "A lo mejor lo que quieres a una buena follada de mi parte." Él susurra en el oído del hombre con cabello de tricolor de una manera agradable y persuasible.

"Bakura, estás casado con Marik, entonces deja con esto."

"¿Quién dice que no puedo tener otros amores mientras que esté casado?" Bakura toma la barbilla de Yami, acercándose a su cara.

Yami levanta una ceja. "Ah… puedes tener todos los amores que quieres… Pero nada más no me involucres en ellos." Se zafa de los brazos de Bakura. "Y de todos modos… Ya no quiero tener más ningún amor; mi corazón se ha roto lo suficiente, ya no quiero pasar otra vez por lo mismo." Una cara de tristeza se forma en Yami.

Unos de esos silencios que matan está llenado el ambiente entre ellos dos.

Viendo a su reloj, Yami dice, "Bueno, nos vemos." Se da la vuelta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A ver donde nuestra nueva presa está y poner microcámaras y localizadores." Toma unos pasos hacia la salida.

"¡Oh! ¡El súper famoso CEO! He oído que está guapo, joven y sin pareja. A la mejor folla bien. ¿Por qué no vas y lo compruebas?" Bakura sigue con lo mismo.

Yami se ríe y le saca el dedo de en medio a Bakura. "Ya te dije, no más parejas para mí, entonces deja de insistir y vete al diablo…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lo de siempre por favor."

"Eso será todo, ¿verdad?"

"Si."

"25 pesos." _(Sí, eso cuesta un bebida en el norte de México, ahorita sabrán que bebida es.)_

Un hombre de cabello cafe con ojos de un tono hermoso de azul fuerte, de una estatura alta, misterioso y muy atractivo, le da al cajero 30 pesos. "No me des el cambio."

"Am… Ok."

Seto lleva la carriola a una mesa cercana y se sienta, posicionando la carriola de tal manera de que pueda ver el bebé. "Hola pequeño." Se acerca a su hermano menor y sonríe. "¿Tienes hambre?" Agarra un biberón y batiéndolo bien, se lo acerca a la boca del bebé; el bebé Mokuba abre su boca, succionando el chupón suavemente…

A lo lejos, Yami, quien está _leyendo el periódico_, se fija muy bien en las acciones de Seto, tomando nota de todo lo que ve, y al mismo tiempo está alerta por cualquier descuido de Seto para poner las microcámaras en sus pertenencias.

'Bakura estaba en lo correcto… de verdad está guapo y joven… pero tal hombre no puede ser soltero.' Yami piensa mientras que escribe en su pequeña libretita la marca de laptop que usa Seto, con todos los datos del modelo.

"¡Latte grande para Seto!" Un trabajador del lugar, grita.

Seto se levanta por su café, dejando su lugar y su hermano detrás.

'Mi oportunidad.' Yami se levanta y rápidamente va a la mesa de Seto. Mientras que Seto camina hacia donde su café se localiza, Yami pone las microcámaras y localizadores en la computadora, en la carriola y el portafolio. 'Ok… Listo ahora-' Para su pensamiento cuando Seto camina por a lado de él. 'Chin… Está alto…'

Viendo de reojo a la izquierda, ve como Seto se sienta y otra vez le da de comer al bebé. 'A lo mejor él es su hijo…' Yami se voltea y se le queda viendo a Seto. 'Mejor no hay que brincar a conclusiones, ese niño puede ser su primo o a lo mejor es adoptado… Pero… Espera… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué sigo parado como idiota dentro de esta cafetería? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué lo estoy observando? Pinche Bakura… Tengo que recordar que no debo de hablar con Bakura antes de salir a un misión…'

Yami no sabiendo que pensar de la manera de cómo estaba actuando, se da la vuelta y se dirige a la salida, revisando de que nada haya sido dejado.

"Oye Seto, ¿conoces a ese tipo que está saliendo del café?" Una muchacha de 18 años que trabaja ahí le pregunta.

"¿Ese tipo con el cabello todo bizarro?" Seto dirige su mirada a la muchacha. "No, ¿por qué?"

"Bueno…. Nomás se te quedaba viendo…"

"¿De verdad?" Seto cuestiona un poco impresionado.

"Si, o a la mejor estaba mirando otra cosa, pero si me preguntas, él estaba definitivamente mirándote."

"Eso está raro, pero si la piensas, su cabello está también raro."

"Bien dicho…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Tendré que decir que me encontré con muchos problemas… empezando con follar, chingar, joder, jalar, coger… Si de que por si en mi país se dice de mil manera, ahora poniendo los demás países que hablan español owo Pero bueno, trataré de usar follar y chingar más que nada, ya que follar es el "original" y chingar es el que usamos aquí donde vivo. Y trataré de no usar coger ya que significa tomar o agarrar en España… pero aquí pues es follar igual XD es confuso.

Ah y pues estaré usando pesos, que es mi moneda… O le vendría mejor que usará dólares?

Alguna jerga que usé y no entendieron me dicen para poder corregir y usar más comunes o cosas por igual.

Bueno nos vemos en otro capitulo

**Comenten!**


End file.
